


Pillow Talk

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Uploading some old fics I wrote a few years ago during requests for Jay Briscoe. I don't write for him anymore, but figured I would upload them for anyone who wants to read.Prompt Request fulfilled for “Do I look like a pillow to you?”
Relationships: Jay Briscoe/Reader





	Pillow Talk

You were woken from your peaceful slumber on the airplane by the feeling of something heavy on your chest. Confused you opened your eyes, glaring as you saw Jay Briscoe comfortably laying on you. You swatted the top of his head and pushed him off you, earning you a reproachful glare.

“Do I look like a pillow to you?” You snapped straightening out the shirt he had managed to tangle up while lying on you. 

His eyes travelled down to eye your chest licking his lips with a leer. “As a matter of fact you do.”

“Grow up Jay.” You said rolling your eyes. “And keep your head off my chest.” 

He got a mischievous grin on his face and leaned close to you whispering in the dim cabin “So just my head? What if I wanted to put other body parts on your tits?” He asked crudely. “What I wanted to slid my cock between them and come all over your face? Would you object?” 

Your mouth dropped open in shock at his words before snapping it shut and pointing your finger at him. “Watch it Jay. Don’t be an asshole.” 

“Okay, okay,” He held his hands up repentantly. “No titty fucking. What if I wanted to wrap my mouth around those nipples of yours and suck ‘em until you were begging me to fuck you?” 

You purposefully ignored the pulse of desire you felt at his continued dirty talk and fixed him with a steady glare. “Stop or I’ll sue you for sexual harassment.” You told him pointedly only to get pissed off when he chuckled at you with a shake of his head.

“No you won’t.” Jay said confidently.

“Really, and why not?” You asked.

“Because, you might not admit it yet, but you want me just as much as I want you. You like the way I’m talking to you and I would bet my fucking contract that you pussy is soaking your panties right now.” He told you. “But I’ll let you get back to sleep and you can dream about my tongue being buried in your pussy. When you’re ready to admit it, you know where to find me.” 

With those final words he turned on his side, settling his head against the corner of his seat and closing his eyes to sleep.


End file.
